Ichigo’s next phase
by Mussy123
Summary: A young ichigo has defeated aizen with the help of kisuke urahara and many others however aizen is breaking out and ichiho has to take another jump in power with the help of quincy powers
1. The truth

This story takes place after aizen death only Ichigo doesn't use the final getsuga tensho hence he retains his powers at Ichigos room

"Zangetsu what is it that you want to say I know you want to tell me something" Said Ichigo Ichigos is them transported to his inner world where he sees old man zangetsu in front of him "Ichigo" Said zangetsu "zangetsu" Said ichigo "I see you've completely perfected your shinigami powers and hollow powers now for the next step" Said zangetsu "next step? What's that supposed to mean" Said Ichigo "jomayaku the blue veins a Quincy uses created by their Quincy powers" Said Zangetsu "what's that gotta do with me I'm not a Quincy" Said Ichigo "do you really believe that Ichigo? it seems you haven't figured out who your mother is yet have you?" Said zangetsu "my mo-mother?"Said Ichigo "yes Ichigo she was a Quincy" Said zangetsu "so mum was a Quincy after dad showed himself as a shinigami yo be honest I'm not to surprised about mother how did you know anyways you only see what I see and hear" Said Ichigo "I am a part of you it more specifically your powers and I had Quincy powers in me I'm not sure how you're a hollow but your mother was a Quincy I doubt a shinigami would be with a hollow" Said zangetsu "why don't I just ask dad" Said Ichigo,he goes to his dad who's in the living room with Karin and yuzu "dad" Said Ichigo "Ichigo wha-" Said isshin "just shut up and come to my room" Said Ichigo "ohhh Ichigo what you-"Said isshin "I Said come to my room you idiot" as they walk up the stairs Ichigo looks isshin dead in the eyes and says "just what exactly was masaki kuro- no masaki ishida" Said Ichigo "I figured you'd figure it out one day" Said isshin as he opened the door of Ichigos room and walked in alongside Ichigo and closed the door "masaki your mother was a Quincy which you've figured out but you inherited your hollow from her" Said isshin "that's what I'm confused about I don't understand" Said Ichigo "you remember grand fisher the hollow right" Said isshin "yeah I beat him he's also the killer of mum" Said Ichigo "long ago I was in seireitei and I was a captin rank and a huge number of humans were dying" "is this related to aizen" Said Ichigo "somewhat yes I went to go investigate however I didn't go under orders and when I went to some missing humans a hollow attacked me" Said isshin "grand fisher" said Ichigo "precisely I had fought with him until your mother and her brother ryuken ishida cane and assisted me we managed to beat the hollow just as we were about to finish it the hollow punched masaki wounding her" said isshin "na-Nani but how does this explain my hollow" Said Ichigo "you'll me and ryuken went for the hollow but we're stabbed in the back by aizen before we could they then fled the scene all of us being injured were helpless until kisuke arrived at the scene he said he'd be able to treat our wounds but masaki was a different case I'm sure you know what I mean" Said isshin "she was infected with hollow powers" Said Ichigo "yes and once me and ryuken were treated he showed us the hogyoku and used it on masaki making her part hollow part Quincy i still don't know why aizen left us alive" Said isshin " isn't it obvious aizen was smart by leaving masaki and you there and masaki infected with hollow powers if masaki came back alive it would prove to aizen kisuke still possesses the hogyoku letting him know where to strike" Said Ichigo "masa-" Said isshin before being cut of by kisuke who's at Ichigo's room window which is open "hey Ichigo" Said kisuke "hat n clogs kisuke" Said Ichigo "I've gotta hope for ya so why don't you come over to my basement" Said kisuke with a smile on his face while disappearing after mere seconds "man that guy comes at unexpected times" Said Ichigo


	2. ishida preperation

"Kisuke huh man I owe that guy big time" Said isshin "welp I'm heading off dad" Said Ichigo while opening the window and heading off as the orange haired shinigami made his way to urahara shop he had sensed uryuu's reiatsu from urahara shop "uryuu's there huh guess I'll explain my backstory to him as well" Said Ichigo as he rushed to urahara shop he knocked on the door of the shop and was greeted by kisuke himself and told him to enter "so why d'ya need me here kisuke" Said Ichigo "I'm sure your visored spirit has spoken to you of your origin" Said kisuke "yeah zangetsu has" Said Ichigo "I expected nothing less let's head over to the basement" Said kisuke as they headed to the basement Ichigo had saw uryuu inside "Ichigo I know a lot has happened in our origins but are you ready to become a Quincy warrior?" Said uryuu "of course I conpleted shinigami and hollow powers like a breeze what more is Quincy" Said Ichigo "quincy is a lot more you idiot don't treat like some kids technique" Said uryuu "weren't you a kid when you became a Quincy" Said Ichigo "yes...but oh just shut up" Said uryuu as he activated his jomayaku "as you already know shinigami use a zanpakuto a sword generated by ones shinigami powers and hollows use shiniome eyes that boost ones powers created by hollow powers we Quincy's use a jomayaku blue veins that allow the user to shoot reiatsu blasts from just their palms" Said uryuu "yeah so how do I do that" Said Ichigo "first of all you need to get better control of your reiatsu" Said uryuu "alright but I'm not really what to do" Said Ichigo "oh you'll see" Said uryuu


	3. Transformation

Uryuu then activated his jomayaku and shot a reiatsu blast Ichigo just managed to barley dodge it "hey what was that for" Said Ichigo "first of all you need to control your reiatsu better constantly stopping or dodging reiatsu blasts will help you with that" Said uryuu "why didn't you say so" Said Ichigo while activating his zanpakuto "what the hell are you doing you moron" Said uryuu "what" Said Ichigo "you're meant to do this without using any of your powers" Said uryuu "WHAT HIW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!" Said Ichigo "it's easy I did it as a little kid" Said uryuu braggingly "oh if you could do it then a baby could so guess I got nothing to worry about" Said Ichigo while deactivating his zanpakuto "HOW'RE YOU SO CALM ALL OF A SUDDEN! ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK!" Said uryuu while shooting multiple reiatsu blasts through both of his hands Ichigo dodged by doing backflips "my physical attributes have improved since fighting aizen" Said Ichigo in his head he has continually been dodging multiple reiatsu blasts at once "hey uryuu use your full power and Ichigo im gonna put a sealing spell on you that's gonna shores some of your reiatsu " Said kisuke he then goes over to the hot headed,orange haired visored and gives Ichigo an eyepatch "what's this eyepatch kisuke" Said Ichigo "it's similar to the one kenpachi uses a reiatsu suppressing eyepatch this should make it harder to dodge the blasts and force you to awaken a jomayaku" Said kisuke while jumping off the stage "now go on" Said kisuke as uryuu shot multiple reiatsu blasts Ichigo had dodged the first one but he had noticed it was harder and he was moving slower as he had dodged a few more the last one that uryuu blasted was about to hit Ichigo but in the last moment something happens to Ichigo's face blue patterns resembling veins emitting large amounts of reiatsu was marked on his face


	4. Aizen's jailbreak

Subconsciously Ichigo fires a big blast of reiatsu out of his hand however his jomayaku has disactivated the second the reiatsu was shot from his hand the big,powerful reiatsu belonging to Ichigo obliterated uryuu's blast with mere ease "w-what happened" Said Ichigo "what do you mean you just obliterated my reiatsu" Said uryuu "I did" Said Ichigo "it seems like you subconsciously activated it in the face of danger" Said kisuke "well why didn't my shinigami or hollow powers awaken since I have perfect control over them" Said Ichigo "oh I sealed your shinigami and hollow powers away with the eyepatch" Said kisuke "he can't know about what else I sealed just yet" Said kisuke in his head "alright just a little more training and I'll be a full fledged Quincy in no time" Said Ichigo **(in seireitei in aizen's seal prison)** "hey let me in aizen's cell" Said a man with short white hair and dark blue eyes "You're not allowed in this cell buddy who are you anyway I've never seen you before" said a shinigami prison guard "who am I? Humph haha hahahahaha I am a person you can't comprehend" Said toytora "huh what'd you say I couldn't hear ya over the sound of my zanpakuto" Said the shinigami guard toytora grabbed the sword with ease "ah I didn't want to kill that much people as well" Said toytora as he threw the guard away and stabbed him with a zanpakuto leaving the guard laying their lifeless toytora walks in to aizen's cell "so this is aizen's seal huh kisuke built this well no wonder why I've so much from him through aizen" Said toytora as he sliced aizen's seal with his zanpakuto a massive amount of reiatsu burst out from the seal and out came aizen himself ready for battle all of the squad 2 prison guards came "humph such stupidity trying to challenge" Said aizen "you know you really piss me off when you start acting like a god or something" Said toytora just then multiple guards cornered aizen and toytora toytora got out his zanpakuto and put it back after a second and everybody was already dead with blood left on the tip of toytora's zanpakuto "man I need a challenge hey aizen death battle me once ok" Said toytora "humph first let's escape seireitei then we'll settle our battle score it was 50-50 right" Said aizen "yup when I beat you again and get to 51 I'm gonna brag for about a month so get ready for that" Said toytora "just you wait Ichigo just you wait" Said aizen


End file.
